This invention relates generally to electrical circuit board apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical circuit board apparatus utilizing improved spacer devices for separating and supporting a printed circuit board from a chassis.
Printed circuit boards are used extensively in various types of electrical equipment. Typically, standoff elements are used to support and provide spacing for circuit boards. Standoffs are used, for example, to separate, support and electrically insulate a printed circuit board from either a metal chassis or other printed circuit boards. Prior standoffs have suffered from a number of disadvantages including labor intensive assembly requirements, high piece part costs, lack of functional flexibility, etc. Examples of electrical circuit boards employing standoff elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,052 and 3,688,635.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved standoff device for use with electrical equipment utilizing printed circuit boards.